


Accomplices

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: If they've been in a juvenile reformatory.and I try to translate the dialogue into English,so it shows a lof of words:)
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Accomplices

**Author's Note:**

> I did't see what I wanted to see,so I wrote it myself.
> 
> Nomad V and Judy,16

教养院来了个新人。  
V坐在房顶上，四面都是高低错落的房屋，烂尾楼房岌岌可危，与发电站亲昵相依，破破烂烂的皮卡停靠在主院的门口，发霉的园艺装饰弥漫阵阵恶臭，环卫浮空车从远处悠悠飘来，又是一阵垃圾流星雨，Santo Domingo的教养院比任何一处的都要令人作呕。  
从皮卡里钻出的教养院员工对V厉声呵斥，要她赶快滚下来，她做张鬼脸，不忘高高地比个中指，两眼却从稀稀拉拉的人群里窥见了新人的姿态：瘦瘦小小，身上也就一件破烂的发黄白背心，头发杂乱得跟堆积的破烂天线似的，遮住了半边脸，而眼睛里的光亮得吓人，直直地穿透所有并切进V的凝视。

作为擅自爬上房顶的惩罚，V一整天都没有饭吃，还不允许出门，那群保卫暴力地把她摔回屋子里，她则无聊地在屋里把玩那把顺势从腰上偷来的小刀。  
她在教养院的狗腿子们偷偷跑到窗户下面，捶墙，电子覆膜露出缝隙，一听小可可乐从中滚出，还有半个三明治，夹的应该是蝗虫肉——总比假肉好。  
她扒靠在窗台上，目光飞也似地环视一圈，确认无人后，小弟悄悄说：“老大，今天那个新人叫Judy Alvarez，据说是被指控偷盗才送到这里来，也是个硬点子，一直不承认这事儿，和那群二傻起了冲突这会儿正被训呢！”  
''Boss,the new girl's name is Judy Alvarez.Because she was accused of stealing.She is also a difficult person to deal with.She has never admitted that she had a conflict with the administrator and is being reprimanded.  
“哟，第一天就和他们对杠啊。”  
''Oh,the first day against them.''  
V撑着下巴，一边嚼着三明治，一边转着心思。

其实她在这教养院呆得也不久，才两个月，来的第一天就打断了某个守卫的鼻梁骨，被关在小黑屋里饿了三天三夜，奇迹的是还活着。  
教养院里的那些刺头一开始也都不服她，屡次抱团刁钻折辱，V照单全收，最后愣是把每个人都放倒，身上或多或少都有伤。  
但当管理员过来问责时，V却一拍胸口，还是照单全收——意思就是这事儿和别人没关系，都是她干的，那次的结果可不是小黑屋伺候那么简单，她在众目睽睽之下被守卫用警棍枪托以及拳头打了个皮开肉绽，奄奄一息，手指骨基本都断裂，手艺别扭的医护室人员勉强接起，但之后几天里拿东西都拿不起来。  
而那些真正犯了事儿，却只是遭到口头批评的人内心沉重，面面相觑数天，终于拜倒在羞愧之下，教养院里都是小屁孩，尚未浸淫在如今死皮不要脸的社会气氛里，爱和恨都分明，不涉及任何经历里的悲哀，感动便赤诚地被感动，在V姐的威严下死心塌地地当了狗腿子。  
之后一众人照顾V的起居，导致管理员一度以为教养居然他妈的有效，这群狗娘养的小逼崽子居然懂得感恩，但结果就是在V大伤痊愈的那天，他们抢走了守卫的手枪与啤酒，食物纷纷被抛上高空，以一种自由的姿态挣脱地心引力，一旁则是绽开的明亮的烟花，贡献来自于那些喷火的枪口。  
最后是6th Street Gong的人开着车轰轰烈烈地过来，以生死要挟，才镇压了这场并不算示威的庆祝，V作为其中的大姐大，在人群的簇拥下冲着那些所谓的大人们比着中指，嘴里在快活地操天操地，却还是吩咐那些小弟们都散开，以免发生真正的会流血的冲突，最后汽车们掉头开走，V挥着巴掌在半空一扇，扫走夜晚里所有的晦气。

“对了老大，她的房间就安排在你的隔壁，没错，左边的，我和兄弟们都在打赌她几天后会屈服于老大您的人格魅力。”  
'By the way,boss,her room is next door to yours.Yes,on the left,my brothers and I are betting that she will succumb to your personal charm in a few days.'  
“去你妈的。”('Fuck off.')V笑着骂过去，将最后一口三明治解决干净，她拍拍手，又拉开可乐的拉环，拉开时对面主楼的门被一脚踹开，那个阿尔瓦雷兹一脸怨气，两手插兜，黑着脸走掉，V喝了口可乐，气泡在口腔里翻腾，她咬在小弟的耳朵旁悄悄地说：“去，看看她乐不乐意和你们交流，乐意就关心关心，不乐意就孤立，阴阳怪气一点，懂我的意思吧？”  
'Go and see if she is happy to communicate with you.If she is willing to care,if she is not willing to be isolated,you can understand what I mean?'  
“懂，懂。”  
'Yes,yes.'  
“还有别他妈赖这了，守卫马上就来巡逻，不想被抓走就麻溜儿地滚蛋。”  
'And don't fuck around there.The guards will patrol right away.If you don't want to be caught,you can get out of here.'

凌晨三点。  
Judy撬开了门，她收起那根铁丝，贴在门的边缘不断观察，确认这个点是守卫换班的空档后，像猫一样迅速潜伏进黑暗里，贴墙一路疾行，脚底是她积攒一天的怒气，此刻化作氮气加速行走。  
我才不属于这里，我明明什么事情都没有做错，凭什么那群傻逼都不信我的话，凭什么那群傻逼要带我来这里。  
Judy吸了吸鼻子，扶着墙壁站起，她一路跑到教养院的高墙的底下，抬头就是遥不可及的自由，她用了今天一天的时间打量这里的构造，最终决定来到这里脱逃，墙体偏矮，摄像盲角，地上还有堆积的垃圾作垫脚，黑不溜秋的谁也看不到。  
她自信且笃定，刚要开工就被一只有力的手捂着嘴巴按进垃圾堆里，恶臭刺鼻，惶恐翻涌，Judy不断扭动着要挣扎压制，却完完全全是无用功——她被死死地压在那坨垃圾堆里，眼睛前方是一块报废的电子元件。  
一霎时她听到有脚步声在前方响起，冷静地不再动弹，眼上有白光一掠，守卫确定这里无人后便转身走掉，随后Judy听到一声松气的动静，那个压在她身上的人不再压制，起身后靠着墙跌坐在地，Judy却猛地起来反身压制回来，刚掐上人脖子的手被瞬间死死抓住。  
“操，你他妈要干什么……”  
'What the hell are you doing...'  
那个人声音颤巍巍地传出，是个女的，Judy不由自主地卸了些力气。  
“这是我要问你的好吗！”  
'This is what I want to ask you,OK?'  
我差一点就能从这里逃出去了，Judy被悲愤冲昏头脑，就像是自己希冀的一切都眼睁睁地从指尖跑走，方才她的脑海里闪过了祖父母的脸，此刻却全部消失，她又往下用了力气。  
“你凭什么阻止我！”  
'Why do you stop me?!'  
“救你啊！妈的，这鬼地方老子不知道翻过多少次了，那群守卫天天来，也只有你这种初来乍到的傻逼才会干出这种傻逼事儿，Alvarez，把你的脏手拿开！”  
'Help you!Damn it.I don't know how many times I've been through this place The guards come every day,and only a fool like you who is new to this place can do this kind of stupid thing and take away your dirty hands!Alvarez.'  
“如果我说不呢？”  
'If i say no?'  
“那我们俩都玩完！那群守卫肯定还会再过来的，放不放手随便你，反正老子皮厚，被打习惯了！”  
'Then we're both finished.The guard will come back agin.If you can't let it go,I'm thick skinned and used to being beaten!'

“等一下，我想起你了，你是今天上午的那个。”  
'Wait a minute.I think of you.You're the one this morning.'

脖子上的力道蓦地松开许多，V赶忙呼吸几口不算新鲜的空气，Judy像是脱了力气一样委顿在她的身上。  
“你叫什么？”  
'What's your name?'  
“我叫V。”  
'V.'  
“真名？”  
'Is it true?'  
“才不是。”  
'No.'  
沉默降临，气氛诡异，Judy又吸了吸鼻子，一字一顿道：“那好，V，滚回你的房间去，不要让我再看到你。”  
'Well,V,go back to your room and don't let me see you agin.'  
说完Judy就站起身，擦了擦脸上的脏东西。  
“等一下！”  
'Wait.'  
“我今天很累了，不想说话，V。”  
'I'm so tired today that I don't want to talk,V.'  
“那就听我说，听我说总可以吧，Judy？”  
'Then listen to me.Listen to me ok?Judy?'  
Judy定定地看向她，尽管在黑夜里，她们谁也看不清谁。  
“说。”  
'Say.'  
这个字仿佛用尽了她全身的力气。  
“我对这座教养院可以说是了如指掌，如果你有需要，就来找我帮忙。”  
'I know this institiution like the back of my hand.If you need help,come to me.'  
沉默再次降临，今晚是个黑色的夜晚，连星星都没有出现。  
Judy沉默了很久，最终在转身离开前，留下了一句话：  
“我不需要这些，V，管好你自己。”  
'No,I don't need this.V.TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF.'

早上八点。  
“我操你们听说了吗那个Judy居然拒绝了我们老大哎！”  
'Shit,did you hear that Alvarez refused the boss!'  
“Tom你又是从哪里听说来的，你要是敢乱传话可是要被老大揍的，操蛋，今天的面包怎么硬得跟石头一样。”  
'Tom,where did you hear that?If you dare to talk nonsense,you will be beaten by the boss.Shit,how hard is the bread today.'   
“搞得像哪天面包不跟石头似的——说到那个Judy，我昨天试着跟她搭话来着，结果怎么着？甩都不甩我一下，跟别人欠了她钱一样。”  
'It's like one day bread doesn't look like a stone - speaking of Judy,I tired to talk to her yesterday.What happened?She paid no attention to me!Just like others owed her a sum of money.'  
“嘿可不是每个人进教养院都跟Jane一样热情洋溢得像是回到了家，她那是正常反应，你忘了吗？我刚来的时候还和老大当场打了一顿呢。”  
'Hey,it's not everyone who goes to the penitentiary as enthusiastic as Jane,just like going home.It was a normal reaction,did you forget?When I first came,I had a fight with the boss!'  
“对——对，你被揍得满地找牙，哭爹喊娘，最后还是老大把你从地上拽起来，这才避免了钉子在你屁股里扎根发芽。”  
'Yes - yes,you are beaten all over the ground looking for teeth,crying for your father and mother,and finally the boss pulls you from the ground,which prevents the nails from rooting and sprouting in your buttocks.'  
“去你妈的！”  
'Fuck you!'  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
'Hahahaha!'  
“不过话说回来，Judy真的拒绝了V吗？”  
'But then again,did Judy really turn down V?'  
“反正是Kai告诉我的，他半夜起来嘘嘘，看到对面Judy回房了，没多久老大也回房了，一前一后，肯定有鬼。”  
'Anyway,Kai told me that he got up to pee in the middle of the night and saw Judy coming back to her room.Soon,the boss also went back to her room.One after another,There must be something inside'  
“背后嚼舌根可是要小心被拔舌头哦。”  
'Talk of people behind their backs,to be careful of your tongue.'  
一只手轻轻地搭在Tom的肩上，Tom立时像被电击，立马正襟危坐，V漫不经心地扫看在场所有人，所有人都闭了嘴，老老实实地敲击着那块石头面包。

那之后几天里大家伙都没看到V和Judy同台出现过，时间基本都是错开，也不知道她俩是谁在避着谁，但关于这两个人的风言风语却从来没有止歇过，一会儿说她俩半夜三更密会卿卿我我，一会儿说她俩大打出手关系恶劣，总之这种消息传得非常凶，本尊却从来没有出面澄清过，只有Judy挣扎过几次澄清，效果却微乎甚微，毕竟在这片土地上，她不算太有分量。  
直到一次夜晚，在所有人的注视下，V站出来，高声公布道：  
“我们是共犯了。”  
'WE ARE ACCOMPLICES.'

起因是Judy第不知道多少次企图潜逃，V照旧找到了她的方位，就像第一次说的那样，确实对这座教养院了如指掌。  
当时Judy对她的出现，已经从首次的反感与愤怒，到之后的麻木与厌烦，已经变成如今的不可缺少，这让她想起自己小时候在拉古纳湾，去找珍妮查普曼，结果每次离开都是翻墙跑出去，而每次翻墙的时候，珍妮都会站在那边放风，并且担心地看着自己。  
还差两步。Judy艰难地攀在墙壁上，手上是这几天爬墙留下的伤，此刻像是浸泡在盐水里一样刺痛。  
还差两步。V看得出来。表面上是一如既往的平淡，心里却猛地窜出一阵强烈的不舍，她有多想把Judy从上面拽下来，就有多不敢动弹，她生怕自己一动，动作肢体就会快于大脑神经，将人从光明的边缘拽回黑暗。指甲死死地扣进手掌肉里。  
Judy的每一次动作，每一次喘息，都像一只用力的手，紧紧攥着她的一根神经。  
突然，一声呵斥搅乱了这死寂的场面，Judy的手掌再难承受这种痛苦，V确实动作快于大脑神经飞驰，箭步上前，跨步下扎，稳稳地接住那个正在下坠的女孩，尖叫声嘹亮一片白光，四周亮得通明，V也因为下坠带来的冲击力道失声大叫起来，发现她们的守卫猛地抽出一根流窜着电流的警棍，高高举过头顶。  
Judy当场被V丢到一旁，背部狠狠地撞到一处凸露的尖锐上，痛得她蜷身在那群铁废物里面，眼前是V瘦削的身板与守卫高大的身躯，守卫挡住了四面八方的光，留给V的唯一光亮，竟是那噼啪作响的电流。  
她想要失声尖叫，却发不出任何声响，手掌在茫然无措下碰到一根被遗弃的钢铁义肢，兴许是某个老兵的所有物，Judy不知道这是哪来的力气，支撑她从地上爬了起来，飞也似地冲上前方，在守卫的侧面，高高抡起那根钢铁，一瞬，是肉体的轰然倒塌，V跪在地上，手上则沾满了鲜血。  
守卫被赶来的人马送去医院，他正面被刺中一刀，小刀仍留在上面，头部也遭了一记重击，彻底昏迷。管理员居高临下地站在Judy和V的面前，黑暗里所有亮起的灯光所有人的目光，都成了审判室里打在她们罪行上的刺眼白光。

她们后来被关在同一间房里，起先是两个人分别，但V不知道用了什么手段，在某天悄无声地出现，Judy没被吓到，只是撑着脸，看着她。  
空洞的房子，什么都没有，还小得可怜，这就像一个规整的正方体，把两个不规整的人装进去，V跟她大眼瞪小眼了许久，还是没能耐得住寂寞，问她：“你是因为什么事情进来的？”  
'What did you come in for?'  
“我不觉得你会不知道。”  
'I don't think you don't know.'  
“我只知道你是因为偷盗，而你却一直否认它。”  
'All I know is that you steal,and you deny it all the time.'  
“否认也没用，不还是到了这个鬼地方。”  
'It's no use denying it.I'm still in this crappy place.'  
“你偷了什么？”  
'What did you steal?'  
“我再重申一遍，V，我没有偷！”  
'I repeat,V,I DID NOT STEAL!'  
“呃，好，那我应该怎么说？”  
'Well,well,what should I say?'  
“算了。”  
'Forget it.'  
Judy揉揉眼角，“那是一辆消防车，被人遗弃的，我在垃圾堆里捡到它，修了大半年才修好，第一次开出去就被指认偷盗，还有他妈的非法使用消防部门财产，然后呢，然后没人信我的，我就到这里了。”  
'It was a fire truck.It was abandoned.I found it in the garbage and repaired it for half a year.When I drove out for the first time,I was accused of stealing and illegally using some property of fire fighting.Then,no one believed me,so I came here.'   
“喔，你是说消防车？”  
'Oh,you mean FIRE ENGINES?'  
“是的，狗日的消防车。”  
'yep,the fuck fire engines.'  
“这车是不是车灯彻底报废，车身上还有一堆精致的涂鸦？”  
'Is the car's lights completely scarpped and there is a pile of exquisite graffiti on its body?'  
“是啊，你怎么知道？那涂鸦我花了好久才扣干净，丑死了。”  
'Yeah,how do you know that?It took me a long time to clean up the graffiti.It was so ugly.'  
“我干的。”  
'I did it.'  
“啥？”  
'What?'  
V很委屈：“我觉得我画得挺认真的了，你怎么觉得丑？”  
'I think I'm so serious about it.Why do you think it's ugly?'  
“等一下，那辆车是被你搞坏的？”  
'Wait a minute.Did you damage that car?'  
“我纠正一下，不是我，是我们，我还没跟你说过吧？我其实是是流浪者。”  
'Correct it.It's not me.It's us.Haven't I told you yet?i'm a NOMAD.'  
V挤眉弄眼地笑了一下，Judy没有反应过来。

“当时我们家族和消防部门有点小交易，私下的，你应该懂，结果那群傻逼突然反悔，把我们骗得团团转，最后族长实在是忍不下去，把他们所有的消防车都搞报废了，害得他们出警都只能跑步去，乐死我了。”  
'At that time,there was a deal between our family and the fire department.In private,you should know.As a result,those idiots suddenly turned back and cheated us.In the end,the leader couldn't bear to scrap all their fire engines.They had to run and laught at me.'  
“可是，那阵子农场里确实有发生过几起火灾。”  
However,there were several fires on the farm at that time.'  
“那和我们又有什么关系。”V皱了皱眉，振振有词道，“他们应该为自己的行为付出代价。”  
'What does that have to do with us?They should pay for their actions.'  
可这代价是别人出的。Judy嘀咕着，说出口的则是另一句话：“那么你会相信我是清白的吗？”  
But the price was by others.Judy murmured,it's another thing to say,'So would you believe I'm innocent?'  
“我当然了，因为我知道这个事情的真相，你是清白的——呼，虽然家族里的人都说真相在夜之城就是狗屁，但我呢，还是忍不住会去相信这些。”  
'Of course,because I know the truth,you are innocent - although the family members say the truth is bullshit in the Night City,I still believe it.'  
“为什么？”  
'Why?'  
“我曾经也被人误会过，当时他们以为是我偷走了那把突击步枪，因为我那阵子天天嚷着要打枪。”  
'I was once misunderstood.They thought I had stolen the assault rifle because I said I would shoot every day.'  
“结果是别人？”  
'Is it someone else?'  
“结果是他们自己记错了放枪的位置！最后他们过来跟我道歉，我一个都没接受！哈，道歉是他们的事，原不原谅才是我的事！”  
'As a result,they remember the wrong place!Finally,they came and apologized to me.I didn't accept any of them.Ha,it's their business to apologize,but it's my business not to forgive.'  
“那你又是因为什么进来的，按理说流浪者应该不归这里管啊？”  
'Then why did you come in?It's reasonable to say that Nomads are not under the charge of this place?'  
V沉默了一下。  
“确实不归这里管，好吧，其实别人都不知道我是流浪者，你不要告诉别人。”  
'It really doesn't belong to this place.Well,in fact,no one else knows that I'm a nomad.Don't tell anyone else.'  
“放心好了，V，我不会告诉别人的。但我想知道为什么。”  
'Don't worry,V.I won't tell anyone.But I want to know WHY?'  
“因为家族最近好像摊上事儿了，在某个晚上，正睡觉呢，他们突然急吼吼地收拾行李，大叔抱着我上车然后一路开到这里，他和这个院长有点关系，就把我塞在这里了，说是要避风头，过几个月再来接我。对外呢我都是说我揍了人才被关进来，实际上，我屁事儿都没做过。”  
'Because the family seems to have something to do recently.One night,everyone was sleeping,and suddenly they had to pack their bags.Uncle took me to the car and drove all the way here.He had something to do with the dean.He jammed me here,saying that he wanted me to avoid the wind.He would pick me up in a few months.Externally,I said that I had beaten people to come in.In fact,I didn't do anything.'  
“现在你都做过了。”Judy踹了踹她，“小混球。”  
'Now you've done it all.'Judy kicked her,'Little bastard.'  
“那又如何。”V做了个鬼脸，还抓住Judy的手，咯咯地笑，“现在我们是共犯了。”  
'So what?'V made a grimace,catched Judy's hand and giggled,'NOW,WE ARE ACCOMPLICES.'


End file.
